Mr. Ambulance
Mr. Ambulance was a fictitious character from the YouTube TV series The Lenny Lego Show. He was Mr. Fireman's roommate and cousin. His character was converted into Martin Anderson for The Lenny Leggo Show, the series that succeeded The Lenny Lego Show after its cancellation. Personality Mr. Ambulance despite his phobia of graphic images, was a surgeon at his local hospital: the name of the hospital was never specified. Mr. Ambulance was considered to be "the one who get's stuck with all the bad luck". His cousin, who always calls himself "Mr. Fireman", was one of the laziest persons known to mankind. Nearly every night, unless he gets off work in the middle of the day (although his gets off at some point in the night far more often), he comes home to find that his cousin has trashed the entire room. Mr. Ambulance himself is the one who must clean up as Mr. Fireman usually falls asleep on the couch and cannot be woken up for several hours. His "loser" cousin was not the only the cause for all of Martin's bad luck. For example, he had also been sent to a mental hospital on numerous occasions for sheer emotional meltdowns over various (usually ridiculous) things, almost always has to fight old ladies (and usually loses) over the last of something at the grocery store, and almost always loses when playing a board game with someone else. Martin also had a strong tendency to become broke, usually due to poor financial knowledge. As a result, he resorted to becoming a cheapskate. Martin has obtained a serious habit of pirating movies, TV shows, and music illegally. Usually, he is able to get away with it, but always wounds up caught sooner or later, always resulting in an enormous list of pirated items brought in before authorities. This has caused his internet to shut down on numerous occasions. Like Mr. Fireman, Mr. Ambulance was almost never called by his true name. Unlike Mr. Fireman, however, his nickname was not by choice, but by choice of everyone he knew, as they began to call him "Mr. Ambulance" after his cousin began to call himself "Mr. Fireman". His birthday was February 29th. Appearance Like his cousin, Mr. Ambulance was always seen in his work attire, even when he was not working. He used to carry a stethoscope around with him even when he is not working, but it soon disappeared. He wore a silver work-outfit black pants, and black boots, and wore sunglasses. Relationships Relationship with Mr. Fireman Mr. Ambulance is both the cousin and roommate of Mr. Fireman. While the two care about each other very much, there is nothing short of conflict between the cousins on a near daily basis. Mr. Fireman is a complete bum; he almost never does any chores around the property at all, and usually cannot be bothered to do so, leaving his cousin to do all the work even after he gets home. On some days, when Mr. Ambulance's shift ends in the middle of the night, it is not uncommon for him to come home to the apartment nothing short of trashed (during these days, Mr. Fireman liked to take advantage of the situation and invite friends over, often times without even letting his cousin know about it). Relationship with Lenny Lego Mr. Ambulance was also ex-roommates with Lenny. He was roommates with him for about three years before Lenny moved out, having become married. The two have always enjoyed a good friendship, even after Lenny was no longer living with him. Trivia * Mr. Ambulance's new conception was made in under three hours. * Martin's last name was originally "Prescott". It was changed to "Anderson" as a homage to his original incarnation's identity, "Mr. Ambulance", as both "Ambulance" and "Anderson" start with the same letter. Jonah's last name "Flenderson" and original incarnation identity "Mr. Fireman", both have an F in common in the same manner, although this was completely unintentional and not discovered until later, when it was decided that Martin's last name would be changed as well to accommodate the similarities. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters